Slow Dancing in a Hospital Room
by ourheroregina
Summary: Robin Locksley has given up on doctors trying to heal his son. However, when an old friend visits him and offers to meet a certain doctor, Robin feels that he has to give her a chance. Little does he know that the doctor is going to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_ _Here's a new multi-chapter story that's been stuck in my head for three years now. I really hope you'll like it!_

 _Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language and I have no beta._

 _Nice reading! :)_

 _(...)_

On a cold January mornings Robin Locksley sits in the café a few minutes away from his apartment, drinking Espresso and reading a newspaper while his little son sits right in front of him eating pancakes with forest berries and strawberries, enjoying hot chocolate.

After their unrushed breakfast, they take a quick walk around the town, watching the empty streets (their journey usually starts at 9AM when kids are at school already and adults are at work) and only after their ritual walk around the magical white town do they go to the music instruments shop where they would spent the whole day.

However, today is not one of those days.

This morning Robin Locksley left home at 5 o'clock in the morning to drive a long way to a strange town called Storybrooke to meet someone he's not eager to meet at all. He had woken up Roland with aching heart, promising the boy he will be able to sleep in the car for as long as he wanted (5 hours to be exact, it takes 5 hours to reach their destination) and an extra-large cup of hot chocolate.

After a very tiring trip, Robin finds himself turning over a card in his hands over and over again, nervously beholding it for the hundredth time. He knows each line by heart already (not that there is written much), he studied that piece of paper for far too many times. Yet he still hesitates whether or not he did the right decision by coming here.

Exhaling Robin squeezes the card, mentally telling himself to calm down and just breathe.

It is hilarious how nervous he is while his five years old son is sitting quietly beside him, his lower lip stuck out in a pout that would be adorable in any other circumstances. There's no turning, however, no squirming on the chair, he just sits there and stares at the sky blue wall in front of him.

Little Roland doesn't like hospitals, neither does Robin (to be honest, who does?).The smell of anesthetics has always made Roland's face a little paler, his usual excitement was gone the moment they stepped into the hospital's building. People dressed in white and blue do not bring any pleasant thoughts as well.

A few months ago Robin promised himself and Roland to never ever go to a hospital for this case again. His son has been hurt pretty badly during the last surgery, he was nearly lost, and after the awful torment there were no positive results to be seen. Robin didn't see any reason to torture Roland anymore, he didn't think he could survive something like that again, neither of them could.

However, last week Robin's friend from high school Killian Jones visited him unexpectedly and after seeing Roland, he recommended to see this certain doctor. Robin felt conflicted. He remembered all the horrible things that happened to them in the hospital but Killian was insistent that the doctor is brilliant, the best even. Killian said Robin would be a fool not to give her a try.

Robin decided to trust his friends.

So here they are now, back in the hospital, both anxiously waiting for the 'wonderful' doctor to come.

He did a little research about this doctor, read reviews of her patients, had even contacted a few parents who had _the pleasure_ to meet her. Their responses surprised him to no end – everybody described her as the best professional they've ever met, but a few of them mentioned that her character was… difficult to deal with. But as a doctor, she was brilliant.

Although Robin heard very positive opinions about her and Killian assured him that the woman does not give up until she's successful, Robin doesn't let himself hope that she'll be able to help. It will only be another round of pains and tears for his son and him and then the wonderful doctor will apologize (in the best case) and tell him there's nothing she can do.

Is it even worth it?

"Are you here to see Dr. Mills?" A sweet voice of a woman pulls Robin out of his thoughts, and he turns to look to his side.

He's met by a brown haired woman with green eyes who doesn't look older than twenty-five. The woman is smiling tenderly at him and Robin has to admit that she looks very happy, so happy that it annoys him, too happy to work in a hospital where millions of people die every single day.

There's no way she's _the_ doctor.

Taking a deep breath, Robin glances at Roland who's looking at the woman curiously, obviously surprised by her sweet voice.

Perhaps people like her make patients' lives in the hospital less miserable.

"Yes, we are here to see Dr. Mills," Robin finally replies turning back to look at the young woman.

"I am Mary Margaret, Dr. Mills' intern," the woman introduces herself, that annoying smile never leaving her face.

Robin forces a smile of his own.

He's not usually a grumpy man. To be fair, Robin Locksley was a very positive person in his younger days. He tried to see good in everything and everyone. His friends had even given him a nickname – a merry man for his never disappearing smile and encouragement. Even in the biggest disasters he managed to see a positive side, he always made everyone around him happy.

Unfortunately, everything changed when he was let down time and time again. Being a single father is a hard thing to do but being a single father to a disabled child is ten times harder. After months in hospitals with no positive news, Robin lost his positive side, he smiled less and less, he wasn't the one making people laugh anymore. He pulled away from his friends, locked himself up between the walls of his shop and tried to stay strong no matter what.

"Dr. Mills should be here anytime. I will invite you as soon as she's ready," the young woman explains.

When Robin nods his head, she turns to his son, smiles at him encouragingly, assures him that Dr. Mills is wonderful and walks away.

For a moment the hallway is surrounded by silence, Robin can hear his rapidly beating heart and Roland's sharp inhales and shaky exhales which has him turning to his side, looking to the boy who's playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

"It's going to be alright, Roland," Robin says, stroking Roland's back.

Roland shifts in his chair, his arms now tightening around the stuffed worn out teddy bear that he's carried to every single examination and surgery. He then inhales again and confesses in a tone that makes him sound a few years older than he actually is, "Daddy, I'm afraid."

A sad smile forms on Robin's face as he continues to rub Roland's back, hoping to ease some of that worry.

"You don't have to," Robin insists, trying so sound as encouraging as possible. "The doctor will not do anything today that could hurt, I promise." He feels Roland exhale a little bit easier. "And don't forget that Dr. Mills is Killian's friend. She cannot be that horrible," he adds, feeling lighter when Roland smiles a bit.

Robin wraps his arm around his son, pulling him closer, and Roland instantly cuddles into his side, eyes closing as a familiar warmth calms him down.

"Roland Locksley!"

The sweet voice of the intern echoes in the empty corridor and Roland tenses again, turning to look at Robin with wide, fearful eyes. The father takes in a deep breath and whispers that everything is going to be good, kisses on top of Roland's head and takes him into his arms, walks to the doctor's room.

The room is small and rather dark with a desk where a dark haired woman is sitting, writing something down so fast, her movements make Robin's vision blurred. When she looks up at them, Robin feels a breath catching in his throat.

For a moment he gets lost in her deep brown eyes.

She doesn't look older than Robin, a woman with dark brown eyes and dark hair that barely reach her shoulders.

God, she is stunning.

"Hello, Roland, Mr. Locksley. I'm Dr. Mills," the woman introduces herself, closing off one case. She stands up and motions to the chair beside her desk. "Could you please sit here for a bit, Roland?"

When Roland nods his head uncertainly, Robin puts him down on the chair and stands behind it, shifting his weight from one leg to the other to remain calm.

All of a sudden, surprisingly, his memory takes him back to the moment when Marian announced that she was pregnant. They were overjoyed for they had wanted a baby for quite some time then. Robin was over the moon, he couldn't stop talking about it.

The pregnancy went smoothly but as soon as the baby was born, everything turned upside down. The parents didn't even get a chance to hold their screaming pink baby before he was carried out by nurses calling for another doctor.

Roland had his first surgery on his first hour in this mad world. Robin can still remember the fear he felt that night as he held Marian in his arms. His once strong wife couldn't stop crying, she was so exhausted and tired.

Thankfully, their baby was saved. The doctor who did the surgery told them that the boy will be fine from now on, however, the lower part of his body will stay still for it was kind of paralyzed. She apologized and said it was not possible to fix it completely.

They've been told that Roland will never be able to walk or feel his legs.

Medicine is a progressive field, though, and soon Robin received a call from the hospital who offered to try and treat Roland's disability. And of course, he agreed without a second thought. He was ready to do whatever it takes to make Roland live a life he deserved.

That was when their journey through the hospitals began.

Distant voices make Robin come back to reality, he blinks his eyes repeatedly to bring himself out of the memory lane. He inhales and focuses back at Roland and the beautiful doctor standing in front of the boy.

Dr. Mills smiles at Roland and sits down in her previous place, opens Roland's case and starts reading. The intern, who has been extremely quiet the whole time, opens X-Ray files on her computer and the way her face turns from a sweet smile into a frown makes Robin swallow hard.

He shifts a bit and clears his throat, thinks that offering some kind of information might help.

"Roland was born like this. He had his first surgery when he was-"

"Mr. Locksley, with all due respect, I'm capable of reading," Dr. Mills says, looking up from the case and narrowing her eyes, obviously frustrated. "If I have any questions, I will ask them myself."

He swallows hard and murmurs a quiet _I'm sorry._

Roland turns to look at him, his little cute face turned into a nervous frown. Robin puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, smiles in encouragement.

"Alright, Roland," Dr. Mills says, closing the case. "I see that you've spent lots of time in hospitals, didn't you?" she asks, her voice so calm and soothing.

Roland only nods his head, not giving any verbal answer.

She runs her hand over his little legs then and Roland's eyes turn wider, anxious of what is going to happen next. "You can feel your legs when I touch them but cannot move them, am I right?" she asks, this time glancing at Robin.

Roland nods his head again.

"He does feel his legs, but not completely. Sometimes he doesn't feel his toes." Robin offers when Dr. Mills doesn't look away from him. For a brief moment their eyes lock and Robin feels as if he has met her before. "A few years ago doctors from London managed to connect some of the neurons in his spinal cord but it turns out it didn't go as well as planned."

"Alright," the woman nods her head, turning to look back at Roland. "I would like to do a little examination, is it alright?"

Roland's whole body tenses at that as he hesitantly turns over his shoulder to look at his father. Robin smiles, hoping to ease Roland's fears, and nods his head. "It's alright."

Dr. Mills smiles then and stands up, motioning for her intern to take the case from the desk while she lifts Roland up from the chair he's been sitting on. The boy's eyes turn wide and fearful even and Robin curses all the doctors who made his son like this in his head.

He squeezes Roland hand and is ready to follow them to the room next door which is supposed to be the examination room when Dr. Mills stops and turns around to face Robin.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Locksley, but you have to stay here."

Her statement has Roland's lower lip trembling as he squirms in her arms, obviously very unhappy with this situation.

"Daddy!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," she assures Roland, smiling that wonderful smile of hers, breathing calmly and he stops squirming in her arms but still looks at her fearfully.

Roland doesn't trust strangers easily, least of all doctors. He's a shy boy who ducks his head into Robin's neck when people he doesn't know approach him. It breaks Robin's heart to see him so afraid but he's read many medical journals that said it is better to examine a child without his parents for it will make him less anxious (which sounds ridiculous).

Robin decides to trust Dr. Mills.

Breathing in, he says, "It'll be fine, Roland. I'll be right outside the door. If something is wrong, you call for me and I'll come in instantly!"

Roland stares at him hesitantly but Robin squeezes his hand, whispering that he'll be fine, and then the boy is carried to the other room.

As soon as Mary Margaret closes the door behind them, Robin exhales the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. For a few moments he doesn't dare to move, listens carefully to any sound of disapproval from Roland.

The room is silent.

Anxiously, Robin takes a look around the room, tries to distract himself. He's a father of a disabled boy who's spent in hospitals more days than he's spent in his own home, Robin should've got used to this stress already, he shouldn't be this nervous. Yet, he is.

Sighing in desperation, he starts to study the desk which is covered in piles of papers. And then Robin catches a photo frame where Dr. Mills is holding a little boy in her arms, smiling as if she were the happiest person in the world. Her eyes are bright, her hair much longer than now, almost reaching her lower back.

She looks so young.

All of a sudden Robin remembers where he has seen her.

It feels as if his heart was being pulled out of his chest as memories assault him. She was in the car accident, this woman. He was driving home from Marian's place when he saw two crashed cars on the road. Robin, like a good man that he is, stopped to help.

The scene was horrible. There was blood everywhere, two people were already dead in one of the cars. There was also a young woman who was pregnant at the time, she was holding a young man in her arms, a young man who couldn't have survived the crash. Her screams were so loud and frightening, even the memory has Robin's hairs standing on their ends.

It was probably the most shocking night in Robin's life. That night when he got home he couldn't fall asleep for he couldn't shut out that woman's screams.

His breath hitches in his throat as he realizes that the woman who now is examining his son is the one who screamed at that.

The boy in the photo who doesn't look older than Roland is now must be her son. He must be a teenager now.

Robin shivers at the memory.

Her name is Regina, he remembers. He tried to help the man in her arms, he asked her question hoping to calm her down a bit but she only whispered that she was Regina and continued to scream until the paramedics took her and the man away.

Shit.

"See, it didn't even hurt," a voice snaps Robin out of his memory. He quickly turns around to find Dr. Mills walking back into the room with Roland in her arms but all Robin can see is her screaming, her face and body covered in blood as she was losing her mind.

Robin blinks his eyes rapidly to throw the image out of his head and concentrates on his son who's smiling now, shyly but still smiling.

"Daddy, Dr. Mills gave me a lollipop!" Roland exclaims waving a green lollipop in front of his eyes as Robin takes him into his arms.

"Did she?" Robin says, his voice quiet, unsteady.

Damn it! He needs to get a grip.

"Mr. Locksley," Dr. Mills starts after having sat down to her desk and motioning for Robin to sit down on the chair where Roland has been sitting previously.

Robin sits down and tries to focus on her but somewhere in the back of his head he can still hear those horrific screams of hers.

She opens Roland's case again and quickly writes something down. Her hand is so close to Robin's, he has to stop himself from touching it, from asking about the man who's been with her in that accident , if he survived, if she recovered.

It would be inappropriate, Robin tells himself, and forces himself to forget what happened more than a decade ago and focus on what is happening now in front of him.

But he cannot move his eyes from her.

She has a scar over her lip, he notices. That explains why she had so much blood on her face that night.

"Roland's case is… difficult," her voice brings Robin back to reality and he shifts a bit on the chair, prays to God that she hasn't caught him staring. "The examination didn't help to answer any of the most important questions I've had so I would like to do a CT, if you don't mind. MRI would be good too."

Robin fights the urge to scoff and nods his head instead. These tests have been done over and over again, nothing has changed since the last CT, but if she insists he'll not argue.

"I think it's best to hospitalize Roland." She adds, making Roland tense. "Physiotherapy would also be a good option while he's in the hospital. We could kill two birds with one stone, what do you think, Mr. Locksley?"

"Do you think you'll be able to help him?" Robin blurts out, feeling stupid as soon as the words leave his mouth.

God, he needs to get a grip and forget what had happened to her in the past before he makes a fool of himself.

"I cannot promise anything right now," she admits, "The chances are low, Mr. Locksley, very low, but I may be able to help at least a bit." She states, her lips pressed into a thin line. "No promises, but I will do everything I can."

He's heard these words before for so many times, he's lost count already. But something about this woman makes him trust her, makes him believe that maybe, just maybe Roland will be able to walk.

"Thank you, Dr. Mills."

She smiles and nods her head before handing the case to her intern, muttering something about meeting in an OR in fifteen minutes and then she's gone, leaving Mary Margaret to explain the details.

For the first time in a really long time Robin Locksley feels hopeful.

(...)

.

.

.

.

 _Should it be continued? Please, let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! It means the world to me! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I'm afraid the third one is going to take a while too...

I hope you'll like this chapter! Nice reading!

(...)

After a few hours of driving through the snowy roads, Robin stops his car in front of a rather huge two stories house. He checks the address on his phone again just to make sure that he's found the right place and then switches off the engine, taking a good look at the building in front of him.

He cannot help but grin.

It's so hard to believe that Killian, his high school friend, the one who always got into trouble and dealt with things that were leading towards self – destruction, had finally settled down, forgot his earlier life and now had a real house and a wife.

Shaking his head to himself, Robin gets out of the car and takes a moment to stretch his legs – it took him hours to get here, and he's not as young as he once was. He inhales deeply, enjoying the fresh air, hopes it will clear his mind. Then he takes out the bottle of champagne from the passenger's seat, closes the car's door, locks it and makes his way towards the white house, still finding it hard to believe that Killian actually lives here.

"Hello, mate!" Killian opens the door after the first knock and greets him with a grin on his face, stretches his hand out for a handshake and then lets Robin in.

It's been more than fifteen years since they've had a drink or even a real conversation together but it feels as if no time has passed, as if the man in front of him is still the same Killian Jones who would sleep on the bench in front of their dorm just because he was too drunk to climb up the stairs.

Robin smiles at the memory and steps inside.

The inside of the house is just as beautiful as the outside. The place is spacious and surprisingly light, not very recent, and Robin finds himself surprised again – he would have never thought Killian could live in a place like this.

The man has really changed a lot.

"I'm impressed," Robin says after he's taken off his coat and shoes and they're walking further into the house. Killian rolls his eyes at him but grins anyway; it seems like Robin is not the only one who's remembering Killian's glorious days.

They make their way to the dining room where the woman who's supposed to be Killian's wife is putting plates full of something on the table. Sensing their presence, theblonde woman turns around with a warm smile on her face, her green eyes shining.

"Hi," she greets Robin, smiles and then introduces herself, "I'm Emma, Killian's wife."

"Robin," he introduces himself needlessly and smiles too.

"We're really happy to have you here," Emma says, turning back to the table, "and I would really love to talk with you but lasagna is getting cold," she motions to the table and without a word Robin takes a seat ready to taste the lasagna that smells way too deliciously.

(…)

"That was the best meal I've had in a really long time," Robin praises after swallowing the last bite of his lasagna. God, he doesn't remember the last time he ate something this delicious – he's a single father and his culinary skills are very limited.

"Thank you," Emma smiles. "It's a recipe of my friend. She didn't want to give it to me at first but I'm good at convincing," she adds, takes a glass of champagne from the table and drinks.

For a moment, they sit in silence, the three of them drinking the champagne that Robin's brought with himself.

Robin cannot help but smirk when he notices how Killian glances at Emma every few seconds, smiling a bit. It's amusing that the man who more than a decade ago slept with almost every girl in a damn college and said he could never settle for just one woman is now smitten with a sheriff of a small town.

Robin is happy that at least one of his college friends found happiness.

"Why didn't your wife come with you?" Emma's question snaps Robin out of his thoughts. He almost chokes on his drink, but manages to swallow it down, his face turning a little bit red. "Killian told me that you were lovesick with each other since college," the woman continues, not aware of the change in Robin's demeanor.

Her words make Robin tense and for a moment he just looks at Emma. The last thing he wants to do is talk about Marian. So, taking a sip of his champagne, Robin shifts in his chair and says simply, "Marian's gone."

His voice comes out much harsher than he'd meant to, and Emma quickly apologizes while Killian only stares at Robin with wide eyes, his mouth already opened, ready to ask questions.

Killian was the person who brought Marian and Robin together. He was the one who told Robin that this new girl is staring at Robin during every lecture; Killian was the one who encouraged Robin to go and talk with her. Of course, Killian also was the one who gave Robin (bad) relationship advices for Marian was Robin's first (and last) girlfriend.

It started so innocently and ended so tragically.

Not wanting to talk about it, Robin gives Killian a look and focuses on the cold liquid in his hand. He lifts the glass to his lips again, trying to push Marian out of his head. He tries to think of anything but her, tries to remember funny days in college when life was carefree and full of stupid things that brought so much happiness and laughter into their daily, rather boring routine.

A smirk edges onto Robin's face when he remembers his most favorite story from college. He swallows down his champagne, puts the glass on the table and turns to Emma who is looking at him with pity.

Shaking the uncomfortable feeling, Robin starts, "Did Killian mention that while I was lovesick with a woman my age, he had a crush on our professor?" Killian grimaces at the choice of a story and rolls his eyes at Robin. "It is much more interesting story than Marian and me. That woman was twice our ages, her son was our mate and yeah, Killian was not-so-secretly dating her."

"Oh my God!" Emma laughs, her eyes widening in surprise as she turns to Killian. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Robin wonders what else Killian hasn't told her about.

"It was fun," Killian admits, shrugging his shoulders, and turns from Emma to Robin. "It was fun until we were found out and she had to quit her job, her son had to change college and I had to live through the embarrassment of all that!"

Emma's face shifts suddenly, her surprised expression changed by the shocked one. "Oh my God, Killian! Don't tell me you were screwing Neal's mother?" Emma exclaims, her expression unreadable.

"You know Neal Gold?" Robin asks, surprised.

"Neal is my ex-boyfriend," she reveals as her face breaks into a grin. She takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself from laughing, and Robin is not sure if she finds this situation hilarious or terrible. "This is insanity! You should have told me that when you found out Neal was my ex!" She says to Killian and her voice sounds serious but then she's chuckling, shaking her head to herself in disbelief.

Robin chuckles at the whole situation as well before asking, "So how did you two met? I'm sure that it wasn't Neal who introduced you two."

The smile disappears from Emma's face immediately, surprising Robin. She shifts uneasily in her seat before taking a sip of her champagne.

"It's kind of a sad story," Emma starts, her voice quieter, calm but serious. "We met when my best friend got into an accident. I was on my way to her but my car broke down. Killian helped me and took me to see her," she says in a distant voice, staring at the glass in her hands; it seems like she's miles away.

Robin's breathe catches in his throat.

He doesn't need to ask who the friend is.

He knows that already.

Clearing his throat, he takes a sip of his champagne, hopes that those horrific screams in his head will stop. It is a delicate subject and he will not ask any questions (no matter how badly he wants to know some things) nor he'll tell them that he's been there too.

It's better to talk about something else than that tragedy.

"I must say a huge thank you, Killian," Robin surprises Emma and Killian by changing the topic. She seems thankful, though, because she exhales and leans against her chair. He can see that the corners of her eyes are wet but he doesn't say anything, instead continues, "Dr. Mills wants to run some tests because she thinks she may be able to help Roland. We are meeting her on Monday."

"I told you she's brilliant," Killian says, raising his glass. "Even though her character is less brilliant."

Emma glares at Killian but then sighs and states, "He's right, Regina can be difficult, but she does her job perfectly well so I think you'll be able to suffer her mood changes if she'll be able to heal your son."

Robin opens his mouth to reply but all of a sudden the front door opens with a loud bang. His eyes widen in confusion as the sound of hurried steps echoes from the hallway and then he sees a teenage boy running up the stairs. Robin is pretty sure neither Killian nor Emma mentioned that they had a child.

He turns to look at his friend in question but then sound of rushed steps is heard again. This time the sound reminds him of sharp high heels clicking against the floor and for a moment he doesn't understand what is happening. He then sees a silhouette of a woman, a woman with short black hair that is getting wet from the snowflakes that had fallen on them while she was outside.

"Henry, come here! We're not done talking!"

Robin's brow furrows in confusion as he hears her voice. He's pretty damn sure he's hallucinating for the voice sounds so similar to Dr. Mills. However, when the woman turns around to face them Robin's breathecatches in his throat. It is, indeed, Regina, standing there in front of them with her cheeks red from the cold and shouting, perfectly painted red lips parted in surprise.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" The teenager shouts from the upstairs, making Dr. Mills turn away from the dining room towards the stairs. "Leave me alone!"

The loud bang follows and Robin figures it is how the teenager chose to close the door. He swallows hard as he watches how Dr. Mills' shoulders sag, her head bowing down as she exhales shakily. Her face is turned away from Robin and he's not sure if she's crying or she's so mad, but she's barely keeping it together.

Emma excuses herself and stands up, rushes to her friend. Robin cannot help but stare at her, his mouth half-opened in both surprise and confusion. There are so many questions running through his mind, so much confusion but all he can do is stare dumbly at the two women.

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma's voice is hushed, but clearly pissed, and Regina groans in frustration before muttering something that's too quiet for Robin and Killian to hear. Emma nods her head and then the two of them walk away from the bottom of the stairs to another room, their voices fading.

It takes a moment for Robin to realize what has just happened in front of him. When Emma and Regina are out of sight, he turns to Killian, arching an eyebrow in question. His friend answers with a simple shake of his head as he reaches for the untouched bottle of whiskey and pours himself a glass.

"Welcome to my home," Killian says sarcastically and empties the glass in one quick gulp, grimacing (Robin is not sure if the grimace is from the liquid or from the scene that has just happened in front of them).

"Why haven't you told me you have a son?" Robin asks confused.

"I don't have a son," Killian replies dismissively and pours himself another glass, empties it quickly.

Robin just stares at him – who the hell is that boy then?

As if he could read Robin's mind, Killian reveals, "Henry is Emma's godson. Regina's son. He's been living with us for years now or more specifically we've been living with him for years."

Indeed, Regina was pregnant when the accident happened, and Robin remembers the photo frame on her desk in the hospital and her son now should be a teenager. That makes sense.

Still surprised, Robin manages to ask, "What? Why?"

"Regina spends all of her time in the hospital and Emma used to take care of Henry when he was a little boy," Killian explains, "but when he got older, he just moved in to live with us. We lived in a small apartment in the town centre and it was enough space for the two of us but when Henry joined, we had to look for a new place to live. Regina offered to switch and she moved to live in our apartment while we moved in here."

Robin nods stunned, waits for Killian to continue.

"Regina and Henry fight a lot." He states, his voice full of something that sounds very much like empathy. Killian cares about this boy a lot, Robin thinks. "We used to think that it is only the teenage phase, that Henry will grow out of it and move back in with Regina. But it turns out they have real issues. They are in therapy now, trying to work through everything, but, as you can see, it's not leading anywhere."

"God," Robin mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. It seems unbelievable to him for he's seen Dr. Mills with Roland, he's seen how she smiled to the boy, how she made him trust her enough to examine him without Robin in the room, how she managed to calm him down. It seems surreal that the woman could have so many issues with her own child when she's so good to others'.

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the scene himself.

"So yeah," Killian replies, shaking his head, and taking a sip of his whiskey again, "If you haven't noticed it already, the woman is from hell."

(…)

When Robin returns home, it is well past midnight. He unlocks the door and steps inside as quietly as possible – the last thing he needs is to wake up Roland. However, when he walks further into the house, he hears his son's excited voice as he tells John some story.

Robin's eyebrow arches in surprise.

Tired, he takes off his coat and shoes, puts the keys in the hallway and makes his way towards the living room.

John and Roland are sitting on the couch in front of TV, watching Roland's favorite cartoons. When Robin steps into the room, however, John turns away from the screen and glances over his shoulder, sighing in relief at the sight of Robin.

It's not a surprise that sometimes Roland's excitement can be really tiring and it seems like he's been very excited to spend time with uncle John.

"Good evening," Robin says as he sits down on the armchair in front of his friend and son. Roland smiles excitedly, but his smile disappears immediately when Robin doesn't return the smile and asks, "Why you're not in bed yet, young man?"

Roland looks down sheepishly while John replies, "He didn't want to go to bed without you."

Robin only sighs.

He has never left Roland alone, if he had some business, he would make sure to return before Roland's bedtime; damn it, even in the ICU he would fight the nurses so they would allow him to stay with Roland until he fell asleep.

"Thank you, John." Robin says instead, closing his heavy eyelids for a moment.

"Anytime," John returns before getting up from the couch.

When the front door is closed and John's driven out of Robin's yard, Robin makes his way towards the couch. He sits down on it and Roland moves closer to him immediately, cuddling into his father's side, resting his head on Robin's chest.

"How's your friend?" Roland asks in a tired voice.

Robin wraps his arm around the boy and starts telling Roland about his long and boring drive but before he can tell him that he's stopped at the store and brought those chocolate candies Roland likes so much, the boy is sleeping in his father's arms.

Once Roland is carried to his room and tucked into the bed, his favorite teddy bear right beside him, Robin leans over and kisses on top of his head and walks to his own room. He showers way too quickly – warm water makes him even sleepier – and is in bed in a record time.

It doesn't take him a minute to fall asleep.

That night Robin dreams of Regina.

(...)

Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, guys! Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed and left a comment on this story! It means the world to me! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon!

Nice reading!

Slow Dancing in A Hospital Room - Chapter 3

Sighing, Robin glances down at his watch. It's only a few minutes past eight, it's still early, but all the other children have already been admitted to hospital and lead to different floors where the nurses will do an usual check-up on their general condition and then walk them to their rooms.

Robin and Roland were one of the earliest to get here and now they are the only ones still sitting in the waiting room, their name is yet to be called.

The room is now empty, and Robin is getting restless in his seat.

Usually he's rather calm about those things until something serious is going to happen that day, and as far as he knows today and the rest of their stay in the hospital nothing serious is supposed to happen. There's no difference whether they'll be admitted in an hour or in the afternoon.

Yet Robin finds himself irritated.

He's barely slept last night, wondering whether or not he's doing the right decision by dragging Roland into hospital all over again. He spent the whole night awake, sitting by Roland's bedside with tears stinging in his eyes as he asked himself time and time again if Dr. Mills is worth his trust.

It seems that anxiousness of the night didn't disappear and followed him all the way to Storybrooke.

"I'm going to ask when we're going to be called in," Robin clears his throat as he stands up from the chair. Roland gives him a sleepy nod of his head and burrows his face back into his teddy bear, making Robin's irritation flame up – his son is so tired and they are kept waiting.

After knocking lightly on the door, Robin doesn't wait for a reply, he turns the knob down and enters the room.

The young dark- haired nurse is sitting at the desk, writing something down at a slow pace. When she hears the door being opened, she quickly lifts her gaze from the papers, pushing her long hair away from her face.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" the woman asks, standing up from the chair.

"My son Roland Locksley has to be admitted to hospital this morning, and we've been waiting quite some time," Robin states, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

The woman narrows her eyes at his words, and then asks him to wait a moment while she looks through the papers on her desk.

Robin stands there rather impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor quietly, trying very hard to keep his emotions in check – after all, this woman is not responsible for the inner conflict he's having. He doesn't know what it is about this day, but it is an awful one and he cannot wait for it to end.

The nurse lets out an 'aha' when she pulls a small form from under the pile of papers. She opens in and glances quickly through the pages, her brows knitting in confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir," she says, finally looking from the papers to Robin, "but the papers aren't filled in completely. There's a signature missing right here and here," she points to a certain places on the page, "and the date is incorrect. I'm afraid we cannot admit your son to hospital today."

Robin's eyes turn wide at her words as he stares at her in disbelief. He dragged Roland out of bed at ungodly hour, drove through snowy and dangerous roads just to get here on time and they're telling him that it was all for nothing?

Feeling his blood boil in his veins, Robin inhales shakily and asks in a firm voice, "Can I talk to Dr. Mills?"

"She's not here yet," the woman replies, and she shifts in a way that gives away just how uncomfortable this situation makes her feel. "Her intern is absent as well. I'm sorry, Mr. Locksley, but I think it's best for you to go home and return the other day, when Dr. Mills is working in the office."

"I think we'll better wait," Robin states and then he turns around, walks out of the room and back to the hallway, closing the door rather loudly behind himself.

When Robin sits back down on the chair beside a very sleepy Roland, he puts his head in his hands and groans. He hates hospitals, and today he hates this place even more.

There's a light touch on his knee so Robin sighs and moves his hands away from his face, turns to look at Roland. The boy has a teddy bear pressed to his chest as he looks at Robin with confusion written all over his face.

Robin exhales one more time before he says in a steady voice, "We'll have to wait for a bit longer, Roland."

Roland lets a quiet groan of his own, a sound that would make Robin smile at any other situation, but today he's not in the mood, so instead he wraps his arm around Roland's shoulders and lets the boy curl in his side.

Dr. Mills might be brilliant, but she'll not be able to help Roland, just like all the other wonderful (and not so wonderful) doctors. It will only be another round of useless tests and blood samples, surgeries even, and in the end Roland will be put through another traumatizing journey for nothing.

Just when his son finally got to the place emotionally where he can fall asleep without a suffocating fear caused by the hospitals, Robin is dragging him into a new hell.

But Robin can still decline the treatment. He will let Dr. Mills run some harmless tests and if she gives him some vague conclusions without any real treatment plans, Robin will refuse whatever she has planned and take Roland home. He'll not let Roland be harmed again.

After all, at the moment Roland is already doing great. He's learned to move around in a wheelchair, and even though he'll never walk, at least he'll live. His condition is not terminal now, and Robin feels like until it is threatening his life, they are not going to agree to any more surgeries – there have been more than enough already.

With that in mind, Robin waits.

They end up sitting in the waiting room for a few hours, and Roland starts whining about how uncomfortable the chair is and how much he'd like to eat that chocolate cake that their friend Mulan brought them yesterday.

When Robin is about to give into Roland's wishes and take out a piece of chocolate cake from one of their bags, Dr. Mills storms into the hallway.

She's dressed in a black long coat that almost reaches the floor. There are melting snowflakes all over it and her hair. Her heels are clicking against the tile floor with every step, the sound echoing in almost empty hallway.

She doesn't even glance at Robin or Roland, doesn't even return Robin's quiet greeting. Instead, she makes her way straight into the office of admission.

Once the door is shut behind Dr. Mills, her loud voice is heard. The woman is most definitely shouting on the nurse for some unknown reason, and an uncomfortable feeling settles in a pit of Robin's stomach - the nurse is getting shouted on because of them.

However, it's not his fault that Dr. Mills made mistakes in her own papers.

Roland's grip tightens around Robin's hand as the voices behind the door gets louder and louder. Before Robin is able to soothe Roland's worries and assure the boy that it's alright, the door of the room is opened and Dr. Mills storms out. This time, she makes her way towards them.

When she is close enough, Robin notices that her eyes are red and there are rather dark circles around the dark orbs, not even her makeup can hide it. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair wet from the snow. To be honest, she looks terrible.

Robin is more than surprised when she puts the papers on the empty chair beside him and kneels in front of it, pulling a pen out of her coat's pocket. She quickly flips through the pages, correcting the date on the front page and the signing on all the missing places.

Robin follows her every move, and her hands are most definitely shaking. He wonders if she's really _that_ mad about her own silly mistake.

Once she's done, she shoves the papers into Robin's hands and storms away to the direction she came from, the clicking of her heels echoing through the hallway once again until she disappears around the corner.

Without even realizing it, Robin lets out a sigh of relief.

"I don't like Dr. Mills anymore," Roland says in a shaky voice, and once Robin turns to look at his son, he notices that the boy's eyes are full of unshed tears.

Mentally, Robin curses the woman.

"Perhaps your doctor is having a bad day," Robin suggests in a soothing voice, rubbing his hand over Roland's back in assurance. "You know those days when you don't want to get out of bed and I have to drag you out and then you're all grumpy? But then the next day you're yourself again." Roland nods his head in understanding, and his grip loosens on Robin's hand. "I'm sure tomorrow Dr. Mills will be nice again."

Right then the door of the office of admission is opened and the nurse walks out. Now the young woman looks annoyed as well as she takes the papers from Robin's hand and assures them that they'll be heading to their floor in a moment.

Robin doesn't blame her for her grumpiness. Who wouldn't feel that away after running into Regina Mills?

(…)

After finally getting the papers sorted out, Robin and Roland make their way to the fifth floor. Robin is asked to sit down on the couch in the hallway while the nurses measure Roland's blood pressure and take a few samples of his blood to evaluate his overall condition.

Once all of this is done and the boy is returned to his father, Roland proudly states that he didn't even cry when the blood was taken from him, the words making Robin smile for the first time that day.

And then, finally, a nurse leads them to their room.

Robin is so relieved when they are walked into a room for one – he's in no mood for a conversation with another worried parent, and the idea of being surrounded by sick children doesn't interest him either (it sounds horrible, he knows).

Roland is sat onto the huge bed while Robin quickly makes his way back to the hallway to take their bags.

When all their things are in the room, he finally grants Roland's wish and takes out the chocolate cake, gives a piece to a very excited Roland and while his son is eating excitedly, Robin unpacks their bags.

However, only a few minutes later Dr. Mills' inter walks into the room, interrupting Robin's task. He fights with himself so he doesn't groan when the woman smiles his way, her smile brightening the whole room.

Robin doesn't know why she annoys him so much.

"Good afternoon, Roland, Mr. Locksley," she greets in a cheerful voice.

Robin tries to remember her name as he returns her greeting, but, honestly, he has no idea. So when the woman walks even further into the room, Robin quickly glances at the name written on her white coat.

Marry Margaret Blanchard.

Right.

"I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding this morning," Mary Margaret says, looking down at her hands."I don't know how we missed the signatures on your papers and –"

"It's all fine," Robin interrupts. He's exhausted and the last thing he wants right now is to listen to this annoying woman apologizing. "We're here now, so it's all good."

"Right," she nods her head and sends a huge smile Roland's way.

Robin turns to Roland as well and his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when he finds Roland smiling back to the intern, not a trace of nervousness is visible on his handsome face. Roland doesn't seem afraid even when she does a quick examination, all the while chatting to Roland about his favorite cartoons.

Perhaps that annoying smile and sweet personality is working, Robin thinks before turning back to the woman.

"Okay, so," Mary Margaret says when she's done with Roland. She smiles to the boy one more time before standing up and looking back at her pages. It seems like she's focusing back on her task at hand, and for a moment Robin feels bad for disliking her because she seems to generously like children and that's the most important thing, right? Finally, she tells him, "We have some tests planned for Roland this week, and on Friday Dr. Mills will tell you what she thinks about Roland's case and what suggestions she has for the possible treatment."

"Okay," Robin nods his head in acknowledgement, "Thank you."

"I'll leave you to settle down. If you need anything, let me know," she says before smiling to Roland one more time and then turns out and walks out the room.

As soon as Mary Margaret closes the door behind herself, Robin lets out a sigh and turns back to his bag to take out the most essential things. However, he catches Roland looking at him with a cute pout, his little arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it?" Robin asks, confused. He would have smiled at Roland's antics but yet all he can go is groan. It is a very bad day.

"Dad, you're grumpy!" Roland tells him.

Robin sighs.

"I'm sorry, my boy," he says as he leaves the unpacked bag on the floor and sits down on the edge of Roland's huge bed. The boy instantly moves closer to Robin. "It's just been a really hard day for us and I'm tired, is all," Robin tries to explain as he wraps his arm around Roland.

The boy shifts on the bed until he's laying down on his side, his head rested on Robin's lap. Robin's hand immediately comes to stroke Roland's head, ruffling his curly brown hair in a way that makes Roland giggle quietly.

"It's going to be alright, dad," Roland assures his dad quietly after a while of silence, making a lump form in Robin's throat – he should be comforting Roland, not the other way around.

"I know, Roland, I know," Robin finally replies before sighing and closing his eyes.

He wishes this day would be over.

(…)

It's been hours since Roland has gone to sleep. Robin has finished unpacking the most important things and only lied down when he felt completely exhausted.

And, of course, he couldn't fall asleep.

He's been rolling from one side to another on the uncomfortable couch for what feels like forever. He has tried to think about easy things, about his music instrument store that's been doing really well for the last few months, he tried to think about the summer and the beach that him and Roland were going to visit. He has even tried counting sheep, but nothing worked.

Groaning, he sits up and runs his hands over his face. It seems like sleep won't come anytime soon.

Robin gets up from the couch and walks around a room for a few times. He stops at Roland's bedside and for a moment just looks at his precious son.

If he keeps passing back and forth, he might as well wake up Roland and that's the last thing he wants. With that in mind, Robin tucks a blanket tighter around Roland's sleeping body, kisses on top of his head, then takes his phone from the cabinet beside the bed and walks out of the room to the hallway.

It is empty and dark at this time of the night, and so quiet; Robin can hear his own breathing. It surprises him a bit for hospitals never sleep, but it seems to be a rather calm night, Robin decides as he makes his way through the darkness.

He doesn't have a destination, so for a while he wanders through the empty corridors in hopes that he won't be noticed by any nurse – he wouldn't want to alarm anyone or be scolded like a child.

Fresh air would help, Robin thinks, and with that in mind he turns towards the stairs – taking an elevator would require him to go in front of the nurses' office.

All of a sudden he hears a dull sound in the staircase. Frowning in confusion, he walks towards the sound as quietly as possible, mentally preparing to find another sleepless parent, worrying over their children.

He stops dead in his track when he notices a woman standing in front of the window, her back turned to him as she stares out of the window, crying. The light from the street is rather dim but he manages to make out her short dark hair and dark dress.

Robin's eyes widen in shock as he realizes that the woman in front of him is none other but Dr. Mills.

A conflict starts within him as he wonders if he should approach her, ask if she's alright or just turn around and disappear before she's noticed him. She's been quite cold towards him, and according to Killian, the best thing to do in life is try to avoid that woman (which is hilarious when he's the one who told Robin to come and see her).

But despite having an awful day and conflicted feelings about this woman, Robin still has a good heart and he cannot just turn away and leave a suffering person on their own.

Inhaling deeply, he clears his throat to make his presence known.

The woman jumps from the unexpected sound, her hand falling over her probably now rapidly beating heart as she turns around to face Robin.

Even in the dark, he can see tear tracks on her cheeks, her dark eyes glassy and shinning.

She quickly wipes at the tears on her cheeks and then scolds her features into an unreadable expression. She lets out a shaky exhale and crosses her arms over her chest as if in a protective way, as if to shield herself from the world around her.

Robin is not sure if she's just startled by his presence or if she's actually mad (he wouldn't be surprised at all if that was the case), so he clears his throat again and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She doesn't acknowledge his words, doesn't give any verbal reply, only presses her lips into a thin line and continues to stare at Robin.

Confused, Robin rubs the back of his neck.

It was a really bad idea to approach her. What was he even thinking?

"Is everything alright?" Robin asks, not knowing what else to say.

He really should have just turned around and gone back to the room.

When he looks back to Dr. Mills, he notices how, slowly but surely, her breathing is becoming calmer and calmer, her eyes are not glassy anymore. She looks almost herself despite the puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Locksley," she finally says in a quiet voice, a voice that is so uncharacteristic to the woman he met that first time or the one he's seen at Killian's home. "Excuse me," she whispers and then storms past him.

Robin quickly turns to look over his shoulder but she has already disappeared in the empty and dark hallway.

For a moment, he just stands there speechless. This woman is a real puzzle – she's the greatest specialist in the hospital but yet sometimes she's ice-cold towards her patients; she's wonderful to his son but her own son hates her, even refuses to live with her; she spends her days shouting on nurses and nights crying.

Robin wonders what kinds of demons are torturing that woman.

Sighing, he tries to get her out of his head and makes his way towards the window. His eyes narrow when he spots something shinning on the windowsill. Once he's close enough, he notices that it is a ring.

Taking a piece of jewelry into his hands, Robin takes a look at it. It's a simple golden ring, could be a wedding band or could be a simple piece of jewelry. He turns it over and notices that there's something written on the inside of the ring.

The light streaks coming from the street are terrible but he manages to make out that there are engraved three words with a heart following them. He turns the ring again, and then he turns himself until the lighting is finally good enough to make out what is actually written there.

Forever yours, Daniel (heart).

Shit.

That night when Robin visited Killian, his friend revealed that Regina's husband was named Daniel. It must be their wedding band.

Quickly Robin turns around but then stops, realizing that he has no idea where Dr. Mills is. He hasn't taken a proper walk around the floor yet, he doesn't know where the doctors' room is and where he could find her.

Damn it!

He could go to the nurses' office and give the ring to them but then he would have to explain why he left his child alone in the middle of the night and wandered in the hospital, so instead Robin puts the ring in his pants' pocket, thinks that he'll return it to Dr. Mills first thing in the morning.

When Robin turns to look out of the window, memories flood his mind and all of a sudden he's back on the road, kneeling besides a shaking and screaming woman who could barely remember her own name. He remembers holding her bloody shaking hands, asking her desperately about her name.

And he remembers snow, piles of snow drenched in blood under her and under the man she was holding onto. He remembers how he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shaking woman to stop her from freezing to death as she kept screaming and screaming.

Realization dawns upon him – today must be the anniversary of the accident or at least it is someday very soon. It's been years since it happened, and Robin is not sure how many years exactly had passed, but he knows that it's been more than a decade.

And she's still suffering.

His heart clenches in his chest as he wonders where Dr. Mills is now.

Shaking his head to himself, Robin turns away from the window and makes his way back into Roland's room as quickly as possible.

It looks like Roland hasn't even moved since Robin left. Grateful for that, Robin kisses on top of his son's head one last time before returning to his uncomfortable couch.

Sleep doesn't come until dawn.

.

.

(...)

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**One year ago today I posted the first chapter of this story. It seemed right to update another chapter in honor of its first birthday!**

 **Nice reading!**

When a loud beeping alarm echoes through the dark quiet room, Robin groans and reaches to turn it off quickly before it wakes Roland up. Sighing, he throws a thin blanket away from himself, hoping that the chill will wake him up better and quicker.

He's barely got any sleep in the last forty eight hours. The last time he checked his phone it was 4:30 AM, soon after that he's finally fell into a restless slumber.

It's almost seven now and Robin's body is craving sleep, his muscles contracting from the chill or the lack of rest, he doesn't know but he doesn't succumb to temptation to just wrap the blanket around himself and continue to sleep.

Usually doctors don't start their rounds until well after eight and Roland's going to be sleeping for at least another half an hour, which leaves some spare time for Robin (as if he hadn't had enough of spare time during the night when he kept turning from one side to the other).

A shower is what he needs, Robin decides, as he finally sits up and rubs the trace of sleepiness away from his eyes.

Despite the lack of sleep and the very uncomfortable couch that makes parts of his body ache, today Robin feels better. And after a quick shower, he almost feels like himself again.

After emerging from the bathroom, Robin sits down on the same uncomfortable couch and takes his phone, surfs in the Internet for a while, texts Mulan to ask how the things in the store are going. Only when the numbers on his phone screen change to zero eight zero zero Robin finally makes his way towards very peacefully sleeping Roland.

"Good morning," Robin says softly as he runs his hand over Roland's hair.

The boy only groans in response and curls under the sheets, his face scrunching up into a cute little pout.

Robin chuckles at the sight and slowly shakes Roland awake once more.

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead," he says when Roland tries to tug the blanket over his head, refusing to open his eyes. A smile spreads across Robin's face as he shakes his head to himself. He then leans over a bit and tells him, "Everything is covered in snow, I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss that!"

It has Roland throwing the blanket away from his face immediately, his eyes opened wide. His whole face lights up in excitement when he turns his head to the side and catches sight of huge snowflakes falling down.

"It's so beautiful," Roland lets out, mesmerized by the view.

A lump forms in Robin's throat as he watches his son. Marian loved snow a lot, winter used to be her favorite season, and even though Roland didn't get to know her, the love of chill weather and white snowflakes ties him to his mother. They have so many things in common; Roland is pure image of Marian.

The thoughts have Robin swallowing hard and he pushes them out of his head – he's been in sour mood yesterday, there's no need to make another day into hell while thinking over his wife.

"Could we watch the snow for a while?" Roland's voice which if full of wonder pulls him out of his thoughts.

Robin nods his head immediately – he could never deny Roland the joy of watching snow.

Once the boy is dressed and the bed is made, Robin carries Roland to the huge window. It's facing the one of the quieter streets of Storybrooke – to be honest, most of the streets of Storybrooke are rather calm compared to Sherwood's, - and just on the other side of the narrow road the forest begins. The view is simply breathtaking, and it's even more enchanting with snow covering the pine trees and everything else around.

It has a breath hitching in Robin's throat.

Roland's arms are wrapped around his father's neck while both of them gaze out of the window, staring to the woods. Despite Roland's similarities to Marian, he shares Robin's love for nature and forest.

"I wish we could go outside," Roland says in awe, his eyes never leaving the trees.

"Perhaps we'll sneak off for a bit if the weather isn't too cold," Robin whispers into Roland's ear despite the fact that they are alone in the room.

Roland seems to like this idea, he smiles gleefully.

All of a sudden the sound of the door being opened echoes in the room. When Robin turns around, Dr. Mills is walking inside with a folder of papers in her hand. Today she's dressed in dark blue pants and a t-shirt of the same color with sneakers instead of high heels. Her cheeks are a bit flushed, the dark circles still visible around her eyes, but she looks much better than yesterday; less emotional, more collected.

"Good morning, Roland, Mr. Locksley," she says in a scratchy voice.

Robin has no doubt it's a consequence of long hours of crying.

"Good morning."

Robin and Roland return the greeting, and almost instantly Roland's arms are tightening around Robin's neck, the excitement in his eyes changed by fear. It seems that Dr. Mills' attitude yesterday really scared him off, made her look untrustworthy.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you yesterday – I had lots of urgent work to finish," she explains dismissively as she walks further into the room. She puts down the folder on the nightstand beside Roland's bed and turns to look to the boy. "How are you feeling here, Roland? Is everything alright?"

Roland only nods his head without giving any verbal answer.

"Good," Dr. Mills smiles to the boy. "I would like to examine you now, is that alright?"

The question has Roland tensing in Robin's arms, and his hold around Robin becomes even tighter. He stares at her with huge eyes, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"It's alright, Roland," Robin tries to assure the boy but it seems to only make Roland even more nervous as his chin starts to tremble. "I'll be right here and will not let anyone hurt you, okay?" he says in a soothing voice, rubbing his palm up and down Roland's back in order to soothe his anxiety.

Regina is smiling warmly to the boy as well as she patiently waits for him to calm down. It is a rather unexpected personal trait of her, Robin thinks. Judging by what he's seen at Killian's house and her behavior yesterday, she doesn't seem like the kind and good-hearted doctor that she is right now.

"It's not going to hurt, I promise you," she says when Roland refuses to let go of Robin. "You can trust me. I promise to tell you whenever we're planning to do something that might hurt, deal?"

Roland swallows hard but then nods his head oh so slowly and finally releases his hold around Robin. With aching heart Robin puts him on the bed, but doesn't go of Roland's hand, instead squeezes it in assurance that he's not going anywhere.

The boy inhales deeply and tries to be brave.

However, when Dr. Mills' hand touches his pajama-clad legs, he still squeezes his eyes shut, his face twisting into a grimace. Roland squeezes Robin's hand, and Robin returns it, stroking his thumb over the back of the little hand.

It pains him to see Roland so afraid of a simple examination, but Roland's been through so much, he's been in so much pain and the awful experience made it unbelievably hard for him to trust doctors and to not be afraid. It seems that in this hospital only Mary Margaret is allowed to touch him without making him feel the suffocating fear.

Dr. Mills tries to make a small conversation with Roland while she examines his legs but his replies are one worded and quiet.

When she asks to show the scar on his lower back, Roland immediately turns to look at Robin, his eyes brimming with tears. Robin bites the inside of his cheek while Dr. Mills walks around the bed so she has a better view.

Robin kneels in front of Roland and assures him that it will not hurt to show the scars to her, he reminds him that she has no instruments to do something painful.

The boy still looks unsure but Robin makes him breathe deeply, holds his hands and assures him that it's all fine. However, when cold fingertips make contact with the boy's skin, his breath still hitches in his throat.

Robin finds himself wishing that Mary Margaret was here to do the examination instead.

"Okay, all done."

A moment later Dr. Mills finally pulls away from Roland and the boy lets out a loud sigh full of relief.

She walks to the sink to wash her hands, then returns to take her folder from the nightstand and quickly writes something down. Robin takes that moment to pick Roland up and wrap him in a tight hug, whispering into his ear that he was very brave.

"I think no changes happened since the last time I saw you so we're going to do to the tests as scheduled," she says, looking up from her folder to Robin and Roland. "Later today the nurse will take you for a CT scan. The physical therapist will come tomorrow."

When Robin nods his head, she continues, "As planned, you're staying here for the week. On Friday morning I consult some of my colleagues and then I'll discuss everything with you."

"Alright."

"Well, if you need anything, you can find me at the end of the hallway, room number five hundred fifty. Also, my intern Ms. Blanchard should check up on you more often."

"Thank you, Dr. Mills," Robin says when she turns around to leave.

She stops for a moment and looks at them, Roland still holding on to Robin with a tight grip, his eyes fearful, cheeks red.

"Would you mind having a word with me outside, Mr. Locksley?" she asks, surprising Robin.

Her words have Roland tightening his hold around his father but Robin assures him that he'll just outside the door and when Roland finally sighs and releases his hold on his father, Robin puts him down on the bed. After making sure that Roland will be alright for a few moments alone, he follows Dr. Mills outside.

Once the door is closed behind them, she tucks the folder between her side and arm and looks at Robin. She looks a little bit worried.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, his heart picking up its rhythm as an uneasy feeling settles in his belly.

"I think Roland should see a therapist," she states. "You saw how scared he was of a simple touch or a mention of a procedure, even me walking into the room had him tensing. I understand that it is terrifying for a child to trust doctors after having been through so much but we need to find a way to cooperate. If everything turns out according to plan, there's a long journey waiting for us and he'll need all of the strength he can muster, both physically and emotionally."

Robin exhales a little bit easier and nods his head. For some time he thought he and Roland would be able to deal with these issues on their own, but seeing how anxious Roland was today – or any other day for that matter – makes him question his ability to deal with the emotional torment the boy is feeling.

"Our children therapist, Dr. Hopper is a wonderful specialist, and I would really like Roland to see and talk to him," she adds.

"Of course," Robin nods his head.

"Wonderful!" an almost invisible smile makes its way onto her lips and Robin realizes that she actually cares about Roland. "I'll contact Dr. Hopper and ask him to make an appointment sometime this week."

When Robin thanks her, she nods her head, turns around and starts walking away.

Feeling his emotions all over the place, Robin forces himself to inhale and exhale slowly and deeply. He tucks his hand in a pocket of his pants while he tries to collect himself and suddenly his fingers make contact with something cold and metallic.

"Dr. Mills!" Robin calls her name loudly, his voice echoing through the now busy hallway.

She turns around with a frown on her face and Robin makes his way towards her in rushed steps, holding the wedding band tightly in his palm.

"I- I found this yesterday after you left," he says, pulling the ring out of his pocket and showing it to her.

Her eyes widen for a moment but then a sigh escapes her parted lips, her shoulders slumping in relief as she quickly takes the ring from him with shaky fingers and hides it in the palm on her hand.

For a moment she stands still before she finally looks up at Robin. She seems actually sincere when she whispers, "Thank you."

And then she turns around and walks away, leaving Robin alone.

(…)

As Roland is finishing eating his lunch – a soup that he called disgusting and refused to eat until Robin used one of his stern looks to make the pouting boy finally pick up the spoon – the door of the room is opened and a nurse walks in. Roland almost chokes on his last sip when he sees the woman. His body becomes tensed instantly as he turns to Robin, fear already visible in his dark glassy eyes.

Robin swallows hard as he stands up from the chair and walks towards Roland, squeezing his hand in reassurance. His heart is breaking, and he really hopes that that therapist Dr. Mills was talking about will reach out soon and be able to ease Roland's fears at least a bit.

"My name is Tina," the young woman introduces herself as she walks towards Robin and Roland. She stretches her hand out to shake Robin's, and then turns to Roland.

Roland touches her stretched hand cautiously, a pout forming on his already trembling lips. The nurse smiles at him in return, the smile eating up her whole face. Robin decides that her personality is even more joyful and bubbly than Mary Margaret's.

"How do you like the food?" She asks, pointing to the untouched plate of mashed potatoes on the table.

"It's disgusting," Roland says rather quietly, but still scrunches his face up.

The nurse giggles.

"I can assure you it's not always this bad," she says, looking at Roland with a warm gentle smile.

The nurse starts telling Roland about some delicious things that are served for lunch and dinner in this hospital, and slowly Roland's hold loosens around Robin's. It seems that the easy conversation about food takes Roland's mind off of the fear he's feeling.

Robin sighs in relief. It looks like the nurse is an expert when it comes to communicating with children.

"Well, if you've finished your lunch, we need to get going – the CT team is waiting for you," Tina says softly, the reassuring smile never leaving her face.

Roland tenses a bit at the mention of the tomography but then he nods his head and turns to Robin to pick him up. Once the boy is in his arms, Robin reminds him that all Roland has to do is lay still for a while and that the procedure will be over before he knows it.

They don't use the wheelchair that the nurse brought and Robin carries Roland all the way while Roland tells her sheepishly that he doesn't like wheelchairs and prefers Robin's embrace instead.

The walk to the CT scan room is not long and soon they're sitting in the waiting room. Roland shifts nervously in Robin's arms and cuddles into him but then a moment later he starts twisting and turning restlessly, his anxious movements giving away how uncomfortable he still feels despite the constant reassurances.

"I'll tell you a secret, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone!" the nurse says suddenly, a mysterious smile edging onto her lips.

It gets Roland's attention. He stops his restless movements and nods his head immediately, promises not to tell anyone and then waits with curious gaze for the nurse to continue.

"We think that people who are working in this hospital are fairytale characters!" she exclaims in a high pitched voice and Roland's eyes turn wide, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Really? he asks, his voice full of surprise.

"Yes, really," she nods her head firmly and starts explaining, "Your doctor's intern Mary Margaret is Snow White. She's kind-hearted and brings joy to the sick children. Her father, who's the chief of surgery and also owns the hospital, is called the King. "

Roland's eyes turn even wider, "Does she live with Prince Charming?"

"Of course!" Tina assures him excitedly, and then adds, "but Prince Charming is not working in this hospital, he's taking care of pets instead of people!"

Roland looks enchanted by the idea of doctors being fairytale characters; he doesn't even blink while he listens to the nurse.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks then in a hushed tone as if it was the biggest secret and Roland immediately shakes his head 'no'. "I'm Tinkerbelle!" She reveals making Roland gasp. "I have pixie dust that turn grumpy doctors to funny ones and ease the pain of children!"

The nurse seems to be really invested in the story herself because she continues, "And there's also this scary doctor who has loud and threatening voice, so we think that she's Maleficent. The nurse in the office of admission has this long red coat and a very sweet Granny who owns the diner in Storybrooke, so we call her Red Riding Hood."

"And who's Dr. Mills?" Roland asks excitedly.

Tina or _Tinkerbelle_ opens her mouth to reply to him but all of a sudden the door to the CT room is opened. Another nurse walks out and greets them and in a moment they're being lead to the CT scan room and the excitement is vanished from Roland's face.

(..)

"So who's Dr. Mills in your fairytale world?" Robin asks when the nurse and him return to the waiting room and sit down again. The whole fairytale concept didn't interest him that much but he got really curious to find out who Dr. Mill is. From his point of view, she must be some kind of a villain.

Tina laughs, "Haven't you figured out yet?" She's the Evil Queen, of course."

Robin almost snorts. How fitting.

Tina starts to point out her arguments for such idea, "She's torturing Mary Margaret on a daily basis, not even her powerful daddy can protect her from the wrath that comes with being Dr. Mills' intern. Also, a long time ago there were rumors that something was going on between the King and Dr. Mills, nurses suspected that she was actually going to become Mary Margaret's step-mother. So it seemed fitting to call her the Evil Queen."

Robin cannot help but laugh and nod his head in agreement – the nurse has a point.

All of a sudden something starts beeping and Tina quickly pulls out her phone from the pocket of her pants. She scans the screen quickly before saying that there's an emergency in their floor and excuses herself after making sure that Robin remembers his way back.

(…)

When the CT is finally over and Roland is back in Robin's arms, he looks content again. His eyes are glued to the windows as they walk through the glass corridor and Robin slows his steps on purpose, lets the little boy enjoy the mesmerizing view.

"Could we go outside for a bit?" Roland asks quietly when they are back in their floor.

Robin ponders the suggestion.

The weather is rather good today, cool but not too windy – if the app he's using for weather updates is correct – and the snowing has become lighter. It's still getting dark rather early these days but they still have a few hours until then. Also, the whole building is surrounded by streetlights so the darkness shouldn't be a problem anyways.

It's only after 3PM and they don't have dinner until 6 PM, there are no more procedures or tests for Roland today. They have nothing else to do anyways.

Robin finally nods his head.

"Not for too long, though," he adds but Roland doesn't seem to care – his eyes are shining with excitement as he claps his palms, a huge smile gracing his features, making his dimples visible.

A smile makes its way across Robin's face as well.

(…)

Roland keeps letting out gasps full of surprise and admiration as they make their way through the thin layer of snow on the sidewalk. Robin has to fight down a laugh – judging from how excited Roland is, it seems like he's never ever seen snow before which is ridiculous since they live in the most snowed city in the country.

When they finally round the corner towards the entrance of the hospital, the sky is almost dark. It is still rather clear outside with all the white snow covering every possible surface and with lights shining through the windows of the hospital.

They've taken a walk around the children hospital's building, taking their time to look around the unknown were a few benches but it was too cold to sit down on them so they continued their journey down the snowy path. It was hard to walk because of all of the snow and carrying Roland made it even harder, making the muscles of Robin's arms ache.

However, the uncomfortable feeling is all but forgotten when he sees _her._

Dr. Mills is standing at the entrance of the hospital dressed in her black long coat that almost reaches the snow at the ground and high heeled boots. She has a bag in one hand, the other tucked into the pocket of her coat. She doesn't look tense from afar.

And she's smiling.

Robin's not sure if it's an actual smile that he sees on her face or is it just his imagination making him see impossible things.

It seems like she's been watching them for quite some time, and Robin supposes he's been oblivious of his surroundings while he listened intently to Roland telling a story about building a snowman once he's released from the hospital so he might actually not noticed her before.

As soon as Dr. Mills realizes that Robin is looking at her, the smile on her face falters. Her whole posture changes as she straightens and quickly turns around, starts walking away from the hospital. She looks breathtaking as she makes her way towards the parking lot, her hips swaying with every step.

Robin swallows hard.

Despite her awful personality traits, this woman is stunning.

"Daddy,"

Roland's confused voice snaps Robin out of his thoughts. He blinks his eyes and turns his face a bit to look at Roland whose cheeks and nose has turned bright red from the cold. He realizes that he's stopped walking and quickly resumes making his way towards the hospital, telling Roland a joke to make up for zooning out.

Once inside, they buy two cups of hot chocolate from the hospital coffee machine and sit down on the chairs at the entrance in front of the huge windows. Roland looks out of the window with awe, the cup of quickly cooling chocolate held tightly in his hand.

Robin takes a sip of his own drink and looks out of the window as well, but all he can see is Regina Mills standing there and looking at them. He doesn't know why he keeps thinking about her, but she visits him in his dreams in the night and then surprises him with terrible mood swings during the day. He's only known her for a few weeks but the mystery that surrounds her draws him towards her.

Shaking his head to himself, Robin pushes Regina out of his thoughts and focuses on here and now, on Roland who's finally drinking his hot chocolate, his huge brown eyes never leaving the window as he tells Robin again just how much he loves winter.

(...)

 **Thoughts? Do you still like it and want to read more?**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following and leaving comments! I hope you're still interested!

(...)

For Robin and Roland, a week in the hospital passed by rather quickly. Every day there were some tests to do, followed by half an hour of physiotherapy every afternoon. On Wednesday evening Roland had an appointment with Dr. Hopper, children psychiatrist whom Dr. Mills recommended, who prescribed some medication to take before visiting the hospital and asked Robin to contact him when they'll be in Storybrooke – he'd like to talk to Roland again.

On Friday morning, for the first time this week, Robin gets up from the uncomfortable couch without a tired sigh. Feeling relieved that he's finally going to be sleeping in his huge soft bed again and that Roland's anxiety is going to decrease, he starts his day by taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and starting to put things into the bags.

While Roland is still fast asleep, Robin packs all of the boy's toy cars and stuffed toys, leaves only a worn out teddy bear which Roland carries around absolutely everywhere. He then puts some of his own stuff into the bag.

Before he knows it, it's after eight and the rounds have started, nurses and doctors rushing back and forth outside their room.

Roland wakes up a little bit grumpy, but when Robin reminds him that today is the day they are finally going home, his cute little pout breaks into a huge smile. He brushes his teeth excitedly and waits patiently while Robin makes his bed, all the while telling his bear the wonderful news – they are leaving the hospital.

Unexpectedly, Mary Margaret walks into the room only 10 past 8. However, her early visit doesn't throw Roland off; before the intern has even closed the door behind herself, Roland exclaims, "I'm going home today!"

The brunette laughs at Roland's excitement. "Good morning to you, too, Roland," she teases, and Roland's eyes widen in surprise. He then quickly looks down embarrassed and mutters a shy 'hello'. "You're definitely going home today," she tells him then, smiling widely.

Roland smiles in return, his eyes sparkling.

Robin cannot help, but smile as well.

"Dr. Mills will see you in a bit. She's visiting her other patients at the moment, but once she returns to her office, she's going to tell you the results of tests and what she's decided," Mary Margaret says when she turns to Robin, her smile momentarily disappearing from her face.

Robin nods his head, feeling his heart starting to beat faster.

The intern excuses herself then, smiles one last time at Roland and leaves the room, her exit leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of Robin's stomach.

When they first came here, he told himself not to expect anything. He reminded himself time and time again that many specialists have tried their best to heal Roland, but none of them succeeded. He told himself that no matter how good this Dr. Mills is, she won't be able to help.

Despite that, deep down his heart is hopeful. He tried not to set his hopes up, but still wished that this woman would be able to do something to improve Roland's life.

In a few hours he'll know the answer. Truth be told, he's terrified to hear her verdict.

Robin finishes packing their things with a heavy heart, trying to smile reassuringly at Roland, hoping that his innocent child doesn't feel the tension radiating off of his father.

(…)

When Mary Margaret said that Dr. Mills is going to talk to Robin after her rounds, he expected to be invited to her office soon, but it's already been two hours and no one has come. He's been sitting on the couch which was his bed for the last week with Roland on his lap, the boy playing games on his phone, while Robin keeps glancing at his watch every few minutes, anxious about the upcoming conversation.

"Dr. Mills is waiting for you, Mr. Locksley."

 _Tinkerbelle's,_ Roland's favorite nurse's, voice snaps Robin out of his thoughts. The woman is standing in front of him, a smile gracing her face as always. She must've been calling him for quite some time, Robin thinks, as he smiles sheepishly, and mutters a quiet, "Thank you."

The tension becomes high in a blink, and, not being able to help himself, Robin wraps his arms tightly around Roland and kisses on top of his head, making the boy giggle and squirm, claiming that he's going to lose the game because Robin interrupts him.

Tina assures him that she'll look after Roland while Robin is at Dr. Mills' office and then Robin finally leaves the room. It's silly to feel so anxious, Robin tells himself as he makes his way down the hallway to Dr. Mills office; it's a simply conversation, it's not as if he's going to find out whether Roland's going to live or die.

When he reaches the door of the office, he inhales shakily and knocks lightly.

A quiet 'come in' echoes from the other side of the door, an invitation which has Robin pushing the door open and entering the small office. Mary Margaret is sitting at the desk with Dr. Mills who's flipping through the pages of some case.

"Mr. Locksley, please, sit down," Dr. Mills says after having glanced over the frames of her glasses.

When Robin sits down, she finally pushes the papers away, takes off her glasses and looks at him. The look in her eye sends a shiver down Robin's spine, and he cannot understand why he finds her so intimidating and captivating at the same time.

"I've just finished reading the results of Roland's last tests. They are not positive, but still better than could've been expected," she tells him, her words making Robin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Overall, Roland's condition is… difficult. The damage's that been done to him by birth defects and some inappropriate treatment is huge."

Robin nods his head. He's heard that. He knows what is following. She won't be able to help him. She's really sorry, but there's nothing she can do. His boy will never take a step of his own and-

"I would like to do a little surgery, though."

Her words have Robin looking up immediately, his eyes wide and surprised. "What?"

Dr. Mills explains what surgery she'd like to perform and what outcome it could give. It would only be a tiny incision that will help to see how things look and allow to remove some of the foreign bodies which she doesn't think are of any use anymore.

It won't make a huge change, she tells him, but if everything works according to the plan, in the end there will be some positive results.

"I must warn you," she says then, her voice becoming even more serious. "If we do this, it will take years to see the progress. _If_ my plan works, there is a list of surgeries ahead of us. It's a lot for someone so young and sensitive."

Robin nods his head, not being able to say anything; words are stuck in his throat. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"If you agree, I would like to schedule our first procedure."

This time, however, the shake of Robin's head is an immediate reaction. "I need time to think about it." He says, snapping out of his shock.

Dr. Mills nods and closes Roland's case. "Of course. When you make up your mind, call us. You have our number."

"Thank you, Dr. Mills, for everything," Robin says sincerely, looking straight into her eyes. He doesn't know yet if he's going to agree to Dr. Mills offer, but at least she's given him a sliver of hope, something he's thought would never happen.

Mary Margaret hands him the release papers then, wishes a safe drive home, that sweet smile of hers never leaving her face.

With papers in his hands, Robin makes his way back to Roland.

(…)

All the way back to Sherwood, Roland spends looking out of the window and gasping every few seconds at the snow. His huge smile is eating up his whole face and it makes Robin's lips curl up a bit despite his still rapidly beating heart and tensed muscles.

He didn't think that he'd be so torn if another treatment was offered. But now that is has happened, he is lost and confused and scared. On one hand, if Robin refuses to take the chance, he might take away from Roland a possibility to ever walk. On the other hand, if he accepts and it all turns out fruitless, Roland will be put through another traumatic experience all for nothing.

It's one of those times when he wishes he wasn't a single parent. He wishes there was someone else he could talk to about Roland's condition, someone who would care about his son the way he does and would understand the fear that comes with taking or refusing to take the risk. He simply wishes there was someone he could share all of this fear and hopelessness and… faith.

Shaking his head, Robin focuses on the road.

He doesn't have to decide today. First, he needs a good night's rest in a comfortable bed and a strong cup of coffee (or a glass of something stronger).

Tomorrow things will look differently.

(…)

The next morning Robin wakes up to the enchanting smell of coffee coming from downstairs. He tries to ignore the light streaming through the open curtains and covers his head with a blanket, trying to get some more rest now that he knows that someone is in the house and will take care of Roland while he gets a few more minutes of sleep.

However, it seems that his body has other ideas because his stomach lets out a loud growling sound. Sighing, he sits up in his bed.

The sun is high in the cloudless blue sky; it's going to be a cold day. When he glances at the clock on his nightstand, his eyes widen in surprise – it's after 10. The week in the hospital has really exhausted him, it seems.

Stretching, he gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Robin is met with a teasing as soon as he walks into the kitchen. Mulan is there, sitting on a stool beside Roland, both of them coloring his book, while a cup of steaming hot coffee cools beside Mulan and Roland eats pancakes in between coloring. Robin cannot help but shake his head in amusement.

"Daddy, you've finally woken up!" Roland exclaims from his seat beside Mulan, his still sleep-mused hair and wrinkled pajamas, a huge smile and no trace of anxiety making him look incredibly happy.

"It's only after ten," Robin dismisses as he reaches for the cup of coffee on the edge of the counter. "What are you doing here?" He asks then as he sits down beside Roland and looks at Mulan over the boy.

"Don't you see, Daddy, we're coloring!" Roland exclaims excitedly, making the adults laugh.

"Well, someone liked my chocolate cake, so I made some more for my special brave boy as a welcome home present," Mulan says, running her hand over Roland's curls. "And I wanted to see how you two are doing and also return the store's keys."

Mulan points to the countertop by the window where a plate with the chocolate cake and the keys of the instruments' store are. Robin thanks her and for a while they drink their coffees while Roland eats his pancakes, chatting about things and the store and how much Roland's missed his aunt during the week.

When Roland's finally finished his pancakes and is watching cartoons in the living room, Mulan sits down beside Robin and leans in, asks quietly, "Tell me what's wrong. And don't try to lie that everything is fine, I can read you well."

Robin sighs.

Mulan has been his support system for such a long time. She was Marian's best friend first and foremost and it's been years since Marian is not in the picture anymore, but Mulan has sticked around and tried to be there as some sort of a mother figure for Roland and a friend for Robin through all the storms that crashed their lives.

Sometimes he wonders what he did to deserve someone like her in his life.

"Dr. Mills has a plan," Robin starts, putting his head in his hand, the headache returning instantly at the thought. He tells Mulan about that plan, about the uncertainty and years of pain with a possibility of no positive result in the end. "We'd try it, of course we would because everything is worth trying if it means Roland could live the life he deserves, but I remember those huge scary eyes and screams and pain…" he trails off, feeling a lump in his throat. "He practically begged me last time to take him away from the hospital, he-" Exhaling shakily, Robin lifts his head from his hands and looks at Mulan, "Is it really worth it?"

"Oh, Robin," Mulan puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes in comfort, a single tear rolling down her cheek at the memory of the nightmare that was Roland's life.

(…)

The rest of the Saturday and Sunday Robin and Roland spend curled up on the couch in the living room, watching Disney movies and playing board games. To Roland's disappointment, it's too cold to go outside and play in the snow, so he spends lots of time sitting in front of the huge windows in the living room, staring at the snowflakes falling and falling on their already covered backyard.

Even though Roland is beside him all the time, Robin's mind seems to wander off often. He keeps thinking about Dr. Mills' offer and all the possible endings; he keeps dreaming about the possibility of seeing Roland standing on his own feet, walking, running, _living_.

But then he remembers the fearful gaze of his son, the trembling of his tiny hands, the redness of his face when he struggles to breathe due to the fear that's suffocating him. Robin doesn't want to see that ever again, he doesn't want to feel the hopelessness that come when his child is in unbearable pain and he can do nothing but watch, offering only comforting touches and promises that this pain will go away soon.

For a moment, he wishes that Dr. Mills would have said that there was nothing she could do to help, as horrible as it sounds. When his head is pounding and his muscles shaking, eyes full of tears, as he strokes Roland's head while the boy sleeps, he wishes that there was nothing else to do.

Robin barely sleeps on Saturday night and when Sunday's night comes, he already knows that sleeping is out of options. He lies in bed, stares out of the window, then wanders around the house, even watches some TV. When the anxiety of it all becomes too much, he makes his way to Roland's room.

He sits down at the edge of the tiny bed and puts his head in his hands, sighing in desperation.

What is he going to do?

Is he going to risk it all or is he going to give away a chance that might change Roland's life?

He spends the whole night thinking and thinking, and thinking.

When the dawn breaks, he finally makes up his mind.

(…)

On Monday morning, Robin calls Dr. Mills and schedules the surgery.


End file.
